


"Le quiproquo"

by duneline



Series: Univers/ Réalité alternatifs à ceux de " Redemption" ( version française) [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Un malentendu tourne au drame pour Dan...
Relationships: Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Michael Morningstar/ Steve Rogers, Nathaniel Samael Espinoza-Morningstar/Joseph Emmanuel Rogers-Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Univers/ Réalité alternatifs à ceux de " Redemption" ( version française) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929007
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts).



« Le quiproquo »

Chapitre I :

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série Lucifer sont les propriétés exclusives de DC et de Netflix.

Les personnages Avengers sont les propriétés exclusives de Marvel et de Disney.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Cette fiction se situe dans un univers alternatif de "L'enfant miracle" et reprend les codes de "Redemption".

En catimini, Dan enfila son jean, prit ses chaussures à la main et sans un bruit, avec un ultime coup d'œil sur son amant d'une nuit, le jeune inspecteur quitta le Penthouse de Lucifer.

Dans l'ascenseur privé, il coiffa ses cheveux du mieux qu'il put avec ses doigts et poussa un soupir. Il savait que l'aventure d'une nuit ne signifiait rien pour Lucifer qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Chloé.

Quant à Dan, les choses étaient différentes : le jeune homme avait des sentiments pour le maître des Enfers et sachant qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec son ex-femme, il s'estimait heureux d'avoir obtenu une nuit de sexe sublime et merveilleux avec l'ange.

II inspira profondément avant de sortir de l'ascenseur et de subir le regard de Maze qui avait un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

Non, Dan ne devait rien attendre de cette nuit. Mais le jeune officier de police en garderait un souvenir magnifique et ému.

…..

Lucifer, les cheveux bien disciplinés et impeccable dans son chic costume trois pièces, observait la créature surnaturelle qui avait pris l'apparence d'un homme d'affaire et avait la mine sombre.

Dan déboucha de la ruelle, en courant et les cheveux ébouriffés. Courser une créature n'était pas une sinécure !

Plié en deux, le jeune homme reprenait son souffle, essoufflé. Lucifer voulut faire un commentaire peu charitable sur la condition physique de Daniel lorsque les yeux de ce qui n'avait d'humain que l'apparence s'écarquillèrent et une expression de joie malsaine surgit sur ses traits.

« -Lucifer, un jugement a été porté sur toi et ta présence sur Terre est une aberration qui se doit d'être corrigée, fit ce dernier, solennel. Retourne dans ton royaume ou la personne la plus précieuse pour toi te sera retirée. »

Lucifer tressaillit et échangeant un regard avec Dan qui lui donna le feu vert d'un signe de la tête, il n'hésita pas à révéler sa véritable nature en s'envolant prestement et avec une folle allure vers le domicile de Chloé.

Dan, sachant qu'avec Lucifer et Maze, Chloé et Trixie seraient en sécurité, réalisa qu'il était seul avec un être non humain et dont il ignorait l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et de sa puissance.

Celui-ci le savait aussi car il découvrit ses dents parfaites et blanches dans un sourire carnassier.

« -J'escomptais sur sa réaction, déclara-t-il, en avançant d'un pas lent de prédateur dans la direction de Dan. Lucifer, pauvre fou ! Tu t'es trompé de personne ! »

Il promena un regard froid et calculateur sur le corps de Dan qui frémit et déglutit, une terreur insidieuse s'emparant de lui.

Le regard de la créature s'appuya, insistant , au niveau de l'abdomen et un immense sourire plein de triomphe se fit sur son visage.

« -Lucifer ignore ta véritable nature, n'est-ce pas ? devina l'homme. Et le don de la vie que tu portes en toi ! »

Dan, ayant peur de comprendre ce que insinuait la créature et se sachant démasqué, chercha à fuir mais la créature, rapide comme le vent, lui barra le chemin et l'agrippant brutalement, il l'entraîna dans les pénombres d'une cave désaffectée.

….

Dan se traîna sur le sol sale et humide de la cave où des débris de bouteilles cassées aggravaient ses plaies sur ses mains et son corps.

Au seuil de l'inconscience, il n'était que douleur, larmes et prières pour que son calvaire cessa. Son tortionnaire avait pris soin d'isoler la pièce avec un sort pour que les hurlements de souffrance de Dan n'alarmèrent les passants et les habitants.

La créature contempla un instant sa pathétique victime qui tentait de lui échapper , admirant son œuvre et un couteau apparaissant dans la paume de sa main, il s'apprêta à achever le jeune homme.

Mais un mur explosa sous l'impact d'un tir et Iron Man s'interposa entre Dan et son tortionnaire, envoyant s'écraser ce dernier à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« -Tiens le coup, Danny Boy ! » encouragea Tony, en sécurisant le jeune homme entre ses bras.

Strange surgit d'un portail lumineux et neutralisa l'être surnaturel avec un sort puissant. Wong et deux autres disciples de Kamar-Taj emportèrent le prisonnier à travers un autre portail.

« -Boss, Helen Cho et son équipe sont arrivés au complexe. » prévint Friday.

Dan avait perdu connaissance durant l'intervention de Strange et de Tony. Sans perdre une seconde, Stephen créa un portail vers le Q.G des Avengers et Tony emmena son ami Dan loin de ce lieu sinistre.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II :

L'homme, vêtu de la tenue de prisonnier du raft et maintenu dans une cellule conçue ,par Stark lui-même, pour neutraliser les pouvoirs de créatures surnaturelles ou psychiques, souriait en toisant le ministre de la défense Thaddeus Ross.

L'ancien militaire examinait, impassible, la créature à l'apparence humaine et qui se faisait appeler Glenn.

« -Vous avez demandé à me parler en personne, commença Ross, d'une voix posée et calme. Je suis là. Vous avez deux minutes. »

Glenn avança vers les barreaux d'énergie de sa cellule, le séparant de l'humain et vrilla ses yeux clairs dans ceux, imperturbables, de Thaddeus.

« -Un homme peut être la solution à la menace extraterrestre que vous redoutez tant, mortel, déclara-t-il, désinvolte. Vous pourriez recréer le parfait super soldat grâce à son ADN. Si vous parvenez à le décoder. Mais je fais confiance à vôtre obstination et vôtre sens du patriotisme. »

Glenn jubila intérieurement lorsque Ross, instinctivement, s'approcha de la cellule, une lueur intéressée dans ses yeux.

« -Le nom de cet homme, exigea de savoir le ministre de la Défense. Si l'information s'avère être vraie, vous aurez …des aménagements de détention. »

La créature n'eut qu'un reniflement de mépris à la proposition de Ross.

« -Je ne veux rien de vous, humain, dit-il,froidement. Retenez ce nom car je ne le vous dirai qu'une fois : Dan Espinoza. »

….

Tony observait Dan, qui se reposait dans sa chambre de l'aile médicale du Q.G des Avengers, de la salle du meeting et par écran.

Ce dernier rassurait Chloé et sa fille Trixie sur son état par téléphone et leur annonçait qu'il allait solder ses jours de congé pour passer du temps chez un ami à New York.

Il était soulagé de savoir que son ex femme, ainsi que sa fille, n'était plus sous la menace d'une créature fanatique et que Lucifer avait préposé Maze à la protection de ses deux humaines préférées.

Tony nota la fatigue, la résignation et l'amertume de son ami Dan quand l'appel se termina et comment le regard du jeune inspecteur de Los Angeles se perdit au-delà de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Puis il vit combien l'expression de Dan s'adoucit et s'emplit d'amour quand le jeune convalescent caressa, avec une main émerveillée et respectueuse, son ventre.

Tony éteignit l'écran de contrôle et appela en visioconférence Strange.

« -Que sait on sur ce Glenn ? demanda le milliardaire, les sourcils froncés. Les raisons de son agression sur Dan ? »

Strange garda le silence avant de répondre :

« -Il m'a expliqué faire partie d'un groupe chargé de traquer et mettre hors d'état de nuire les personnes comme Dan et Lucifer. Mais je ne parviens pas à le cerner : ce Glenn n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être. Son énergie est trouble, comme falsifié. Surveillez Dan, Stark. »

Ayant donné son ressenti, Stephen coupa la connexion et Tony maugréa entre ses dents, maudissant les sorciers et leur égo surdimensionné.

« -Friday, achète la propriété du lac voisine à celle de la mienne, fit Tony, en prenant la direction de la section médicale du complexe. Equipe la maison d'une surveillance biométrique de Dan et de son futur bébé.

-OK, Boss. » accepta l'A.I.

…..

Dan contempla, sidéré, la magnifique maison en bois et le grand terrain qui donnait sur la berge du lac et constatant que sa propriété était voisine à celle des Pott-Stark, il eut des larmes aux yeux, embarrassé.

Les hormones ! L'humeur de Dan allait connaître des hauts et des bas…

« -Je ne peux pas accepter, Tony, balbutia-t-il, en se tournant sur son ami qui se tenait à ses côtés. C'est trop ! »

Tony haussa des épaules, plaisantant:

« -Tu travailleras comme un forçat dans les laboratoires de rechercher de Stark Industries et des Avengers, avec un salaire de misère, Danny Boy ! C'est le moins que je puisse t'offrir ! Et je compte bien être le parrain de ton futur bébé et Pepper, la marraine. Si tu nous juges dignes de confiance. »

L'incertitude et l'hésitation de Tony bouleversèrent Dan qui le prit dans ses bras.

« -Bien sûr que tu en es digne ! déclara le jeune châtain, fermement. Je serai heureux et honoré que toi et Pepper, vous soyez le parrain et la marraine de mon enfant. Merci, Tony. »

Un instant de grâce et d'émotion s'écoula entre les deux hommes qui se turent, appréciant ce moment de complicité et de sérénité.

« -Visitons ta maison, Danny Boy ! » fit Tony, brisant le silence.

Dan, suivant son ami, entra dans sa maison dotée de tous les équipements modernes et hightech.

…

Le soleil chauffait le parking de la supérette où Dan, sortant du laboratoire de recherche pour sa pause déjeuner, gara la jaguar.

La jaguar lui avait été offerte par Tony en remerciement de l'avoir aidé à résoudre un problème épineux. Un problème relatif aux Avengers.

Une envie de fraises avec du chocolat avait poussé Dan à aller vers la supérette à quelques rues de son lieu de travail et effectivement, de belles fraises s'étalaient dans le rayon fruits et légumes du magasin.

Dan saisit plusieurs barquettes de fraises, de tablettes de chocolat et les paya rapidement à la caisse.

Rejoignant sa voiture et dévorant une fraise juteuse et parfumée, il ne vit pas un homme, habillé banalement, s'approcher de lui et lui enfoncer une aiguille dans son cou.

Etourdi, pris d'une faiblesse soudaine, il s'écroula entre les bras de l'inconnu qui l'emporta à l'arrière d'un Suv aux vitres teintées et noir.

…..

Thaddeus Ross étudia le jeune homme, inconscient et attaché sur une table d'opération et les scientifiques s'activant autour du sujet test.

Il jeta un œil fasciné sur les notes compilées sur la tablette tactile et sut qu'il détenait un sujet unique et hors norme.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III :

Dan, vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital et traîné par deux hommes armés vers une capsule de verre transparent, se débattit instinctivement, hurlant et insultant les scientifiques présents dans la pièce aseptisée du laboratoire.

Ross, qui assistait à la scène depuis une autre pièce et sur un écran de surveillance, était stupéfait de la combativité du sujet test : cela faisait un mois que le jeune homme subissait examen, test et expérimentation et qu'il recevait des doses de drogues prévues pour neutraliser Captain America ou Bucky Barnes.

Rien n'érodait la hargne, la volonté de vivre et de se battre de Dan dont les drogues affaiblissaient son corps et son esprit, maintenant le jeune homme dans un état de confusion mentale et dans un brouillard perpétuel.

Glenn avait recommandé de briser l'esprit de Dan avant de se préoccuper de le contenir physiquement. « Maintenir son esprit dans une prison mentale » étaient les exactes mots utilisés par ce dernier qui avait ajouté que Ross n'aimerait pas les conséquences si Dan réussissait à appeler son père ou le géniteur de son enfant à l'aide.

L'enfant …Le fœtus qui se développait dans le corps de Dan était une source de fascination, d'intérêt et d'interrogation infinies pour les scientifiques et pour Ross.

« -Le sujet devient de plus en plus résistant à la drogue, informa le chef de l'équipe de recherche devant la question muette du secrétaire de la défense.

-Augmentez la dose, suggéra Ross, qui ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux. Veillez à bien éffacer les traces sur les supports informatiques. Stark ne doit être en aucun cas capable de nous localiser. »

Le chef s'inclina sous l'ordre de l'ancien militaire, taisant les risques qu'encourait le sujet si soumis à une augmentation massive de la drogue spéciale super soldat et frissonna intérieurement, en imaginant la fureur de Stark s'abattre sur lui et son entière équipe de laboratoire.

Le gouvernement les désavouerait auprès des Avengers car il ne pouvait se permettre de se mettre à dos les super héros et en particulier, encourir la fureur vengeresse de Stark.

« -Ce sera fait, affirma le scientifique. Nous procéderons à l'extraction du fœtus dans trois jours. »

Ross se détourna de l'écran où Dan, emprisonné dans la capsule, cognait du poing contre la paroi de verre et fixa son chef de recherche.

« -N'échouez pas. » recommanda-t-il, d'un ton ferme.

…

Les données défilaient sur les différents écrans de la salle de meeting du complexe des Avengers devant les yeux fatigués de Tony qui, en compagnie de Bruce, les analysait sans relâche.

Cela faisait bientôt un mois que Dan avait été enlevé et que son traceur biométrique avait été retrouvé dans une décharge sauvage à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis.

Les kidnappeurs s'étaient montré méticuleux : Ils n'avaient laissé aucune trace physique et informatique d'eux. Les caméras de surveillance du parking de la supérette avaient été piratés et Friday avait été incapable d'exploiter leurs données.

Dan avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Tony, frustré et impuissant, ne s'était pas ménagé et aidé par Steve, Clint, Scott, Stephen et Bruce, il avait suivi et mené des enquêtes approfondies sur chaque rumeurs ou indices qui lui parvenait.

« -Là, indiqua Bruce, en pointant du doigt le nom d'un produit chimique. C'est une molécule qui entre dans la composition d'une drogue capable d'assommer nôtre ami Steve. »

Tony figea l'écran et étudia les informations concernant la molécule. Une colère froide s'installa sur les traits épuisés du milliardaire qui avait fait la connexion entre deux noms, à première vue, anonymes.

« -Friday, sonne le rassemblement des Avengers, ordonna Tony, une froide détermination dans ses yeux.

-OK, Boss. » fit Friday qui contacta les autres super héros.

…..

Lucifer servit une coupe de champagne à l'une des deux Brittanies qui se prélassaient dans l'immense lit du maître des Enfers.

La Lune, haute dans le ciel étoilé de Los Angeles, éclairait la chambre de Lucifer et illuminait, de ses rayons pâles, les nombreux signes du plaisir de chair auquel s'étaient livrés les trois occupants du penthouse.

Lucifer s'approcha de la Brittanie brune et avec un sourire lascif et séducteur, il commença à embrasser la jeune femme.

Ses mains glissèrent, coquines et taquines, le long du corps parfait de la brunette et entreprirent de rendre folle de désir la jeune femme.

Soudain, un cri d'effroi s'échappa de la Brittanie blonde qui lâcha sa coupe de champagne et dont les yeux s'immobilisèrent sur un des recoins sombres de la chambre.

Lucifer grimaça, en songeant au dégât causé par le champagne sur ses draps de coton haut de gamme et chercha à savoir ce qui avait provoqué la terreur de la jeune femme.

Les deux Brittanies, cédant à la panique et emportant leurs robes et manteaux, se sauvèrent du penthouse.

« -Daniel ? » fit Lucifer, perplexe et en découvrant le jeune homme prostré contre un mur de la chambre.

Dan, vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital, était recroquevillé sur lui-même et avait les yeux vitreux. Lucifer, intrigué par l'apparition mystérieuse du jeune homme dans sa chambre et son comportement étrange et absent, avança, avec prudence, vers Daniel.

Sa respiration se suspendit quand l'archange remarqua les innombrables marques de piqûres sur les deux bras de Daniel et les menottes qui entouraient les poignets du jeune châtain.

Des cicatrices sur les poignets témoignaient des tentatives violentes et vaines de Daniel pour se libérer de ses chaînes.

Lucifer nota que le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu du poids et l' expression tourmentée de ses traits.

« -Daniel ? » appela Lucifer, avec une sollicitude inhabituelle pour le jeune homme.

Il s'agenouilla et voulut poser une main sur l'épaule de Daniel. Mais la main de l'archange passa à travers le jeune homme et Lucifer comprit qu'il avait affaire à une projection astrale du jeune homme.

« -Lucifer ? murmura Daniel, en plantant brusquement, ses yeux verts dans ceux sombres de l'ange. Thaddeus Ross… Tony Stark…Ton fils, Lucifer…Tony Stark…Nôtre fils… »

Daniel éclata en un sanglot désespéré et fit un geste de sa main dans la direction de Lucifer qui inspira profondément sous les images qui affluèrent dans son esprit : des images de l'agression de Daniel par la créature surnaturelle dès que Lucifer s'était précipité, affolé, pour assurer la sécurité de Chloé.

Lucifer vit le regard appuyé et insistant de Glenn sur l'abdomen de Daniel et la révélation se fit. Glenn n'avait pas parlé de Chloé mais de l'enfant à naître : son enfant.

L'enfant de Lucifer et de Daniel.

« -Oh, Père ! fit l'archange, des larmes aux yeux ,en réalisant son erreur et les conséquences sur Daniel qu'il avait abandonné à la merci de la créature. Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Les remords et la culpabilité submergèrent Lucifer qui désirait, plus que tout au monde, remonter le temps et défaire le passé.

Il comprenait qu'il avait été manipulé par Glenn qui avait joué sur son attachement pour Chloé.

Daniel se recula, tout à coup et hurla, saisi et relevé brutalement par des mains invisibles :

« -Non ! Laissez moi tranquille ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Lucifer assista, impuissant, à la détresse de Daniel emmené par ses ravisseurs et à la disparition du jeune captif.

« -Daniel ! »

Une rage intense s'empara de Lucifer dont les yeux flamboyèrent et sa véritable apparence surgit.

Sans perdre une seconde, il s'envola par le balcon de son penthouse et prit la direction de New York.

…

Steve, Stephen, Clint et Scott , assis à la table de réunion de la salle de meeting du Q.G des Avengers, écoutaient, attentivement, les informations récoltées et la déduction logique de Tony au sujet des auteurs de l'enlèvement de leur ami Dan Espinoza.

Bruce, avec l'aide de Friday, donna un topo complet de la situation.

« -Alors ce serait le gouvernement qui aurait commandité le kidnapping de Dan ? fit Steve, guère ravi par le fait de savoir qu'une drogue avait été conçu, sans en avoir été informé, pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Oui, mais plus précisément Ross, répondit Tony, le regard froid.

-Ross, le secrétaire de la Défense ? répéta Scott, incrédule.

-Une ordure, ce mec. » tint à préciser Clint, qui avait eu à négocier dur pour les conditions de son assignation à résidence surveillée avec l'ancien militaire.

Stephen allait donner son opinion lorsque la baie vitrée explosa avec fracas et qu'un homme ailé, dans un peignoir de chambre, atterrit sur le carrelage de la salle de meeting.

Steve et ses amis se mirent en position de combat, en attente. Tony jeta un seul regard sur l'intrus et soupira, blasé :

« -Steve, Stephen, Clint, Scott et Bruce, voici le céleste géniteur du bébé de Dan, Lucifer Morningstar. »

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV :

Adossé contre un mur de sa cellule, sa liberté de mouvements restreinte par une chaîne de fer menottée à l'une de ses chevilles, Dan, affaiblis par les drogues et les expériences, ne réagit pas à une nuée de fourmis qui obscurcirent la lentille de caméra de surveillance.

Ant- Man apparut devant un Dan pratiquement apathique et catatonique. Le manque de réaction de la part de son ami inquiéta Scott qui entra en communication avec Tony.

« -Je l'ai trouvé, Tony, fit le jeune brun, par le biais de son communicateur. Mais j'ignore s'il est en condition optimal pour revêtir un des costumes de Pym. »

Il entendit Tony jurer et tenter de raisonner leur nouvel allié Lucifer, impatient et furieux, qui voulait foncer dans le tas.

Steve réussit à apaiser Lucifer et à le faire patienter, en arguant que la vie et la sécurité de Dan et de son bébé risquaient d'être compromises par une offensive frontale.

« -Sécurise Dan, recommanda Tony, en gardant un œil sur Lucifer qui peinait à rester en place. Nous interviendrons à ton signal. »

Scott, sans perdre une seconde, brisa la chaîne qui emprisonnait Dan et l'encouragea à enfiler un des costumes expérimentaux de Hank Pym.

Dan obéit et n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque Scott l'aida à revêtir un des nouveaux costumes de Pym.

« -Cela ne va pas être une agréable sensation, prévint Ant-Man, en appuyant simultanément sur le bouton commandant la réduction de taille et celui de Dan. On y est, man ! »

Réduit à la taille de fourmi, Dan sembla reprendre de sa lucidité. Il observa le sol interminable de sa cellule et clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il sortit de l'état d'hébétude dans laquelle les drogues l'avaient maintenu durant des jours entiers.

« -Scott ? balbutia-t-il, en fixant un regard aux pupilles dilatées sur le super héro. Tu es réel, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas une hallucination ? »

Scott secoua la tête avec énergie et prenant le jeune châtain dans ses bras, il lui tapota le dos d'une manière réconfortante.

« -Non, tu n'hallucines pas, Dan, assura Ant-Man. Tu vas devoir subir ma compagnie, j'en ai bien peur. Tony et les autres Avengers sont ici. Ainsi que Lucifer. »

Au mention du prénom de Lucifer, l'esprit embrumé de Dan s'éclaircit quelque peu et une urgence amena Dan à saisir son ami Scott par le poignet et à l'entraîner à sa suite.

« -Mon bébé ! ne cessait de répéter Dan, comme possédé. Il faut sauver mon bébé ! »

…..

Scott, se faufilant par l'interstice d'une porte, fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment en remarquant les nombreuses tubes d'acier et le visage, désespéré et horrifié, de Dan qui stoppa devant ces conteneurs cryogéniques.

« -Hey, guys! fit Scott qui regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté son instinct lui dictant d'attendre avant de donner le signal d'intervention. Heu, Tony…Il ne faut pas que Lucifer voit cela. »

L'attention de Scott était occupée par Dan qui examinait les conteneurs cryogéniques un par un. Le jeune super héro sursauta en entendant la voix glaciale de Lucifer lui demander, à travers l'oreillette :

« -Que ne dois-je pas voir ? Est-ce que Daniel a été blessé ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose à mon fils ?»

Scott hésitait à répondre, de peur de provoquer un véritable bain de sang si Lucifer venait à apprendre le sort qu'avaient réservé les scientifiques à son bébé pas encore né.

Dan parut trouver le tube d'acier qui devait contenir le fœtus cryogénisé et fermant les yeux, se concentrant, il nicha le conteneur contre lui, à l'abri dans ses bras.

Sous le regard médusé de Scott, des filaments d'énergie bleutée s'étirèrent du corps de Dan et enveloppèrent le tube cryogénique, créant un cocon de matière luminescente bleue.

Une lueur dorée émana du conteneur, fusionnant avec l'énergie de Dan et dans une explosion silencieuse de lumières et de couleurs , le tube d'acier se fendit.

Une forme émergea dans un flash aveuglant de lumière et Scott découvrit, remis de son éblouissement, un nourrisson d'un jour, nu et totalement en bonne santé.

Dan, épuisé par l'effort herculéen pour sauver son fils, rampa jusqu'au nourrisson et le serra contre lui.

….

« -Wouaaah ! s'exclama Scott, émerveillé par le miracle dont il avait été témoin. Tu assures, man ! »

Mais il se tut, en constatant la respiration laborieuse et difficile de son ami, ses joues se teintant d'une pâleur grisâtre.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce de stockage de produits cryogéniques vola en éclat et Lucifer surgit, la mine sombre et l'expression sinistre.

L'archange étudia la salle, vit les innombrables tubes cryogéniques et une rage intense flamboya dans les yeux du maître des Enfers.

Une fureur meurtrière s'empara de Lucifer quand ce dernier aperçut Dan protégeant leur fils d'un jour dans ses bras et l'aura vacillante du jeune châtain.

Un soulagement emplit l'âme exténué de Dan qui tendit son bébé, à bout de bras, vers Lucifer. L'archange s'agenouilla aux côtés de Dan et prit leur fils dans une étreinte protectrice.

« -Nathaniel Samael... murmura Dan, dans un souffle à peine perceptible. Prends soin de lui, Lucifer. »

Sur cette ultime recommandation, le jeune châtain succomba à l'appel de son corps épuisé et sombra dans un coma profond.

« -Daniel. » fit Lucifer, bouleversé et saisissant la main de Dan.

L'énergie bleutée se forma autour du jeune humain inconscient et l'entoura d'une matière solide et translucide.

Tony arriva, suivi de Steve, de Clint et de Stephen. Le sorcier suprême examina le champs de force qui s'était crée autour de Dan et voyant Tony vouloir s'approcher de leur ami, il intervint, d'un ton ferme :

« -Non, ne le touchez pas. Dan est entré dans une transe de guérison et son subconscient a crée un bouclier protecteur. Seul son âme sœur est autorisé à rentrer en contact avec lui. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Il faut laisser la transe de guérison suivre son cours. »

Ayant terminé ses explications, Stephen murmura une incantation et Nathaniel fut habillé d'un bonnet de laine et d'une gigoteuse de coton bleu.

Lucifer lui adressa un sourire de gratitude. Tony, guère ravi de voir que la personne autorisée à toucher Dan était celle qui l'avait abandonné à la merci de Glenn, ne commenta cependant pas et gardant ses pensées pour lui, il se tourna vers Steve.

« -Je propose qu'on réduise ce bâtiment de recherche en cendre, suggéra Steve, comprenant la question muette du milliardaire et ayant le désir lui-même de faire disparaître ces laboratoires clandestins et cauchemardesques.

-Je suis du même avis que Capcycle, enchérit Tony. Montrons à Ross que l'impunité n'est pas de mise, Secrétaire ou pas, quand on s'en prend à un membre de la famille des Avengers. »

Clint, Scott et Stephen approuvèrent la décision de leur leader Rogers. Lucifer se releva, cala bien son nourrisson dans ses bras et déclara :

« -Je me joins à vous. »

Tony échangea un regard avec Strange et le sorcier invoqua un portail menant au complexe des Avengers.

« -Dieu sait combien j'aimerai vous voir brûler cet endroit avec vos pouvoirs, Hell Boy ! soupira Tony. Mais je préférais que vous vous occupiez de mon filleul Nathaniel et que vous veillez sur Dan au Q.G. Cela me peine de le dire mais Nathaniel et Dan sont en sureté auprès de vous, Birdy. »

Lucifer s'inclina devant la logique implacable d'iron Man et faisant léviter Dan à sa suite, il franchit le portail, laissant les Avengers à leurs tâches vengeresses.

….

Glenn, assis sur le sol de sa cellule du raft, méditait, les yeux fermés. Subitement, l'homme s'éveilla de sa transe méditative et leva son regard vers le plafond.

« -A vos ordres, Père. » accepta la créature dont l'apparence changea en un ange majestueux et magnifique et aux traits quasi identiques à ceux de Lucifer.

Puis dans un bref flash de lueur blanche, l'ange disparut de sa cellule. Les gardiens, consternés et redoutant la réaction de Ross, ne purent que constater l'inexplicable et mystérieuse évasion du prisonnier.

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V :

Thaddeus Ross, en peignoir de chambre, se rendait dans son bureau où il lui arrivait de gérer des affaires en cours depuis sa somptueuse demeure perdue dans un immense terrain boisé.

Il désirait consulter un dossier qui le tracassait durant le dîner familial avec sa femme et ses petits-enfants.

La Lune, haute et pleine, éclairait le vaste bureau et ses prestigieux meubles d'une lueur laiteuse. Le secrétaire de la Défense fit un geste pour allumer la lumière mais se figea quand ses yeux discernèrent une silhouette assise dans son fauteuil.

« -Le domicile d'un haut membre du gouvernement est doté d'une surveillance vidéo permanente, informa Ross à l'intrus, placide et sûr de lui. Sans compter les agents chargés de ma sécurité.

-La surveillance vidéo ? fit l'inconnu, en se levant et permettant au secrétaire de la Défense de voir ses traits pâles, fins et réguliers. Stark s'est chargé de la pirater, il y a quelques minutes. Vos agents de sécurité n'ont donc aucun motif de croire que vôtre intégrité physique est menacée. Nous avons le temps, vous et moi, d'avoir une conversation au sujet de Daniel. »

Ross, entendant que Tony Stark était complice avec l'individu en costume trois pièces , ne put réprimer un frisson d'appréhension et voulut actionner le bouton de détresse caché dans sa montre.

Mais les yeux de Lucifer s'enflammèrent instantanément et l'ancien militaire ne put détourner les siens, hypnotisé et happé par l'intensité du regard du maître des Enfers.

« -Vous me direz tout ce que vous savez au sujet de Daniel Espinoza, commanda Lucifer, d'un ton doucereux et autoritaire à la fois. Les projets le concernant. Vous oublierez son existence, ainsi que celle de son fils. Mais avant toute chose, je veux savoir pourquoi vos scientifiques ont cryogénisé mon fils ! »

La dernière phrase fut lâchée dans une fureur froide et Thaddeus, déglutissant, se souvint de l'avertissement de Glenn. D'autant plus que Lucifer avait repris sa véritable apparence dans sa fureur légitime !

Paralysé, incapable d'appeler à l'aide, le secrétaire de la Défense sentit que sa volonté s'affaiblissait et qu'une envie irrépressible de confesser ses sombres secrets et vices déliait sa langue.

Serait-ce sa dernière nuit sur Terre ?

« -Non, vous ne mourrez pas, affirma Lucifer, lisant dans les pensées de l'humain. Bien que j'aimerai mettre un terme à vôtre existence sur Terre et vous faire subir les pires tourments dans mon royaume, je suis tenu par une promesse à Tony Stark de vous épargner : car achever vôtre misérable vie risquerait de donner un prétexte au gouvernement de surveiller les faits et gestes des Avengers. Et de par la même, donc, de troubler la vie de Daniel et de nôtre fils. Il ne m'appartient pas non plus de vous donner la juste rétribution de vos actes infâmes à l'encontre de Daniel et de nôtre fils. »

Ross, envahi d'une peur sournoise et vicieuse, se demanda si le diable lui faisait réellement une faveur en l'épargnant. L'insinuation, par Lucifer, que la vie de l'ancien militaire était dorénavant entre les mains d'une autorité supérieure n'avait pas échappé au secrétaire de la Défense.

« -Maintenant, parlez, mortel. » ordonna l'archange.

….

Tony, au fur et à mesure que la confession de Ross lui parvenait , tremblait de colère.

Steve, Clint, Scott et Stephen étaient partagés entre l'horreur et la répulsion, observant la scène où Lucifer obtenait les aveux du secrétaire de la Défense sur l'écran holographique de la salle de meeting du Q.G.

« -Il projetait sérieusement de disséquer vivant Dan ? » s'écria Scott, dégoûté.

Remarquant combien le jeune brun était secoué par la cruauté et le manque de conscience de certains scientifiques, Clint posa une main apaisante sur celle de Scott et ce faisant, nota le tremblement imperceptible des doigts de Lang entre les siens et la rougeur subtile de ses joues.

Une révélation amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Clint qui se promit de l'explorer en profondeur plus tard…

« -Ouais, confirma Steve, grave. Les scientifiques voulaient percer le génome de Dan afin de créer un super soldat dont la force aurait surpassé la mienne et celle de Bucky. Ils n'ont pas hésité à sacrifier la vie de Nathaniel dans ce but.

-Ils ont prélevé le fœtus pour des futurs études, termina Bruce qui venait de les rejoindre. Ils voulaient disposer de matériaux génétiques frais. C''est pour cela que le fœtus a été cryogénisé. »

Tony, ayant ses doutes confirmées par la déclaration de Banner, ravala un haut le cœur.

« -J'aurai dû laisser HellBoy faire ce qu'il voulait de ce salaud, regretta le génie, furieux. Je peux toujours le délivrer de sa parole. »

Stephen Strange avait prêté une attention particulière à la déclaration de Lucifer lorsque l'archange évoqua la possibilité d'une autre personne dispensant la punition sur Ross. Le sorcier se douta de l'identité divine de l'entité.

« -Vous avez bien fait, Tony, assura Stephen. Ross recevra ce qu'il mérite. »

Tony médita l'affirmation de son ami et se souvenant du peu de réticence de Lucifer d'épargner la vie du secrétaire de la Défense, il réalisa, ennuyé, que l'archange avait déduit la vérité sur les origines divines de Dan.

D'ailleurs, Dan avait choisi Lucifer pour son âme sœur…

….

Dan, alité dans un lit d'une chambre de l'aile médicale du complexe Avengers, entouré de machines ultra sophistiquées et chargées de veiller sur les constantes du jeune patient, ne s'était pas éveillé de sa transe de guérison.

Le bouclier protecteur le protégeait toujours d'un cocon de champs de force et ce, depuis un mois. Les amis de Dan lui rendaient visite quotidiennement et lui parlaient, restant à bonne distance du bouclier d'énergie.

Seul Lucifer était autorisé à tenir la main de Dan, à travers l'énergie bleutée et l'archange restait des heures entières au chevet de Dan, sans un mot et se contentant de fixer le père de son enfant, immobile dans un fauteuil.

Steve, Bruce et parfois Tony, encourageaient le maître des Enfers à rentrer dans la propriété de Dan et de se reposer quelques heures.

Steve l'invitait à partager les repas avec les autres Avengers qui, émus par la présence constante et quotidienne de Lucifer auprès de Dan, avaient fini par pardonner le fait que l'archange avait abandonné Dan à la merci impitoyable de Glenn et considéré le maître des Enfers comme un membre de la famille des Avengers.

Tony ne parvenait pas encore à pardonner et honnêtement, il ne voyait pas le jour où il verrait Lucifer autrement que celui qui avait abandonné Dan à un tortionnaire sadique.

Mais un après-midi, le génie surprit, au désarroi et à l'embarras de l'archange, Lucifer pleurant silencieusement et suppliant, à voix basse, Daniel de se réveiller, avec Nathaniel dans les bras.

Tony,bouleversé par les larmes et la détresse de Lucifer, enlaça, maladroitement, l'ange dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos, dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Gêné et nullement habitué aux marques d'affection, Lucifer s'était raidi puis pris d'un besoin d'une présence amicale et compréhensive, il pleura longuement et silencieusement dans les bras de Stark.

Avec un Nathaniel endormi paisiblement entre les deux hommes.

…..

Tony, entrant dans la chambre de Dan, stoppa net en constatant la présence d'un homme brun et vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche.

Alarmé par le fait que l'inconnu avait pu franchir, sans alerter Friday, le périmètre de sécurité du complexe des Avengers, Tony adressa une prière à Lucifer et l'archange surgit aussitôt, sombre et prêt à se battre, dans la chambre.

Lucifer se tendit car il sentait une aura puissante, angélique mais aussi familière et divine. L'aura divine déconcertait le maître des Enfers qui remarqua que l'inconnu tenait la main de Dan.

Une jalousie intense s'empara de Lucifer dont les yeux rougeoyèrent.

« -Père, ne sois pas jaloux, fit le jeune homme en se retournant et dévisageant, avec un intérêt affectueux, Lucifer estomaqué. Hi, parrain Tony ! »

Le jeune homme brun était le sosie de Lucifer, avec ses traits pâles, fins et réguliers. Ses yeux verts, vifs, intelligents et expressifs, étaient ceux de Dan.

« -Nathaniel ? fit Lucifer, incrédule.

-Ah, oui ! affirma Nathaniel, avec un sourire. Je suis Nathaniel mais je viens d'un autre univers. Dans mon univers, vous êtes mariés et vous êtes les heureux oncles du fils de Michael et de Stevie Rogers-Morningstar. Tony, tu es toujours le papa gâteau de Morgan avec Pepper. Tu es l'une des variables constantes et stables de la vie de Dan dans tous les univers.»

Malgré la stupeur éprouvée devant la version adulte et alternative de Nathaniel, Tony ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire nargueur à Lucifer qui préféra ignorer l'attitude puérile du milliardaire pour se concentrer sur l'autre ange.

« -Pourquoi es-tu ici…fils ? » interrogea l'archange, curieux et butant sur le terme « fils ».

Le sourire radieux et chaleureux de Nathaniel conforta Lucifer dans le fait qu'il avait pris une bonne décision en utilisant le qualificatif « fils ».

« -Promets-moi de garder ton sang-froid, père, prévint Nathaniel, d'un ton sérieux et grave. N'oublie pas que tous les événements qui se sont déroulés étaient à dessein. »

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI :

Nathaniel observait les visages graves et attentifs de Steve, de Clint , de Scott, de Stephen , de Bruce et de Tony qui étaient attablés dans la salle de meeting du Q.G.

Il sentait sur lui le regard scrutateur , curieux et réservé de Lucifer qui, assis légèrement en retrait, attendait les explications de la version alternative et adulte de son fils.

« -Je viens d'un univers alternatif, commença Nathaniel, d'une voix agréable et claire. J'ai vu vôtre futur et il faut que vous le sachez, vôtre avenir était cataclysmique. Malgré la règle de non ingérence lors de mes visites à travers les différents univers, je ne pouvais laisser une telle catastrophe survenir. Surtout quand il concerne des personnes qui me sont chères, même s'il s'agissent de leurs versions alternatives. »

Stephen, gardien de la loi naturelle et de la stabilité du continuum espace-temps et garant de l'intégrité des multivers, tiqua devant l'aveu de Nathaniel d'avoir manipulé les événements.

« -Voulez-vous dire que nous vivons dans une réalité alternative de celle originelle de nôtre univers ? » fit le sorcier suprême, désapprobateur.

Tony comprenait la désapprobation et la réaction négative de Strange car l'idée que l'on était une version légèrement différente du soi originelle était déconcertante et désorientait. Cela soulevait des questions éthiques telles que celle de la légitimité de leurs existences .

Le génie sentit venir un mal de tête, en songeant au Tony de la timeline d'origine et se demandant ce qu'il devenait.

« -Oui, avoua Nathaniel, contrit et un sourire d'excuse. En accord avec mon Grand-Père d'ici, je suis retourné dans le passé et changé des faits, peut-être anodins, mais capitaux pour le futur de cette Terre.

-Que s'est-il passé de si terrible dans nôtre timeline d'origine pour justifier une intervention divine ? interrogea Steve, les bras croisés et gravement.

-Dans la réalité originelle, Dan et Lucifer n'entretiennent aucune relation amoureuse, commença Nathaniel. Ils sont à peine collègues au commissariat de Los Angeles. Dan va demander de l'aide à son ami Tony lorsqu'il réalise qu'il attend le bébé de Lucifer, son amant d'une nuit. En dépit de toutes les mesures de précaution et de discrétion prises par Tony, Ross sera mis au courant de l'état unique de Dan et le fera capturer. Dan et le bébé feront l'objet de tests et d'expérimentations des mois durant. Jusqu'au jour où les scientifiques disséqueront Dan vivant et tueront le bébé accidentellement. »

Un lourd silence se fit parmi les Avengers qui frissonnèrent en pensant aux souffrances et à la solitude du Dan Espinoza de la timeline originelle. Lucifer, les yeux rouges de furie, désira rendre une ultime visite au Secrétaire de la défense et le soumettre à des heures de torture. Une main apaisante posée sur celle de l'archange et le sourire compréhensif de Steve contribuèrent à calmer l'envie meurtrière de Lucifer.

« -Mais avant de mourir, Dan parviendra à adresser une prière à Lucifer, continua de raconter Nathaniel, impassible. Lucifer deviendra fou de rage en découvrant le sort de son fils et consumera la Terre de sa fureur. Et ce, avec l'aide et l'approbation de Dieu. Les Avengers tenteront en vain de stopper la croisade sanglante de Lucifer . Mais ils perdront face à l'armée céleste et la Terre sera mise à feu et à sang. »

Les respirations s'étaient suspendues pendant le récit de Nathaniel et les Avengers devinèrent l'avenir sinistre et sombre dont leur réalité venait d'échapper. La désapprobation de Stephen s'évanouit, laissant place à un soulagement empreint de culpabilité et de gratitude envers Nathaniel et son Grand-Père.

…..

Les Avengers gardèrent le silence, ne sachant que dire et perdus dans leurs pensées. Nathaniel respecta leurs besoins de digérer les informations horribles qu'il venait de délivrer et contempla Lucifer qui semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

« -Que fait Glenn dans l'histoire ? demanda soudainement l'archange, sortant de sa méditation. Qui est-il réellement ? Ross nous a appris qu'il s'est évadé du raft et généralement, personne ne peut y échapper. »

La rougeur sur les joues de Nathaniel et l'expression coupable et désolée de ce dernier amenèrent Tony et Lucifer à se montrer soupçonneux sur la façon dont les événements ont été manipulés.

« -Joe, tu peux venir. » appela Nathaniel, s'adressant à une personne invisible.

Il y eut un bref courant d'air, un bruit de battement d'ailes et un ange blond et aux yeux bleus, vêtu d'un T-shirt et d'un jean bleu pâle, vivant portrait de Lucifer, vint se placer aux côtés de Nathaniel.

La façon dont le nouveau venu se tenait, la coupe presque militaire de ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et l'expression noble et fier de ses traits interpellèrent Steve qui le scruta méticuleusement.

« -Joseph Emmanuel Rogers-Morningstar, mon cousin, présenta Nathaniel, en notant combien les yeux de Steve s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Et mon âme sœur. »

Lucifer faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, en apprenant que l'âme soeur de la version alternative de son fils était l'enfant de son jumeau Michael et de Captain America. Il remarqua l'attitude protectrice et le bras possessif de Joseph autour de la taille de Nathaniel et il vit que Clint était totalement hilare et que les autres membres des Avengers se retenaient de rire de la situation inattendue dans laquelle Steve et Lucifer se retrouvaient.

Il foudroya l'archer d'un regard sombre, ne voyant pas matière à rire de la vie amoureuse de Nathaniel et attrapant Steve par son T-shirt, il fulmina, menaçant :

« -J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas engagé dans une relation avec mon frère et que vous ne l'envisagerez pas dans un avenir proche. Il est absolument hors de question que mon fils soit l' âme sœur d'un Joseph Emmanuel dans cet univers ! »

Steve se dégagea, impassible, de l'étreinte de l'archange et répliqua, paisiblement mais fermement :

« -Qui je vois ou avec qui je sors ne vous concerne en rien, Lucifer. Mais revenons au sujet principal, Nathaniel. »

Nathaniel, amusé par la réaction de Lucifer, attendit que le fou-rire de Clint cessa et donna la parole à Joseph.

L'autre ange, dans une pose qui rappelait celle de Steve quand le leader des Avengers allait annoncer une chose capitale, entreprit d'expliquer son rôle stratégique dans la chaîne des événements menant à la réalité alternative.

« -Lucifer avait besoin d'un catalyseur pour saisir l'importance de Daniel dans sa vie, fit Joseph. J'ai pris l'apparence de Glenn et malheureusement, je devais kidnapper et torturer Daniel. Cela devait amener à ma capture par Tony et mon emprisonnement au raft afin que je puisse souffler l'idée de l'enlèvement de Dan et de son bébé à Ross. Il fallait absolument que les expérimentations en laboratoire se déroulèrent plus tôt. Lucifer recevrait ainsi l'appel de détresse de Dan et l'état du père de son enfant provoquerait un électrochoc chez lui. »

Il se tut un instant et murmura, d'une voix pleine de remords sincères :

« -Je suis désolé mais il était nécessaire d'agir ainsi pour éviter la destruction de la Terre. »

Tony porta une main lasse sur son front, avant de lancer :

« -Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir mis plutôt dans la confidence ? Torturer Dan, nécessaire et justifiable ? »

La colère du milliardaire ne dura pas quand celui-ci vit combien cela affectait les deux anges et en particulier, Joseph. Il éprouva de la compassion pour Nathaniel et Joseph qui avaient dû, au nom de l'intérêt de l'humanité entière, taire leurs consciences et commettre des actes que leur code moral réprouvait.

« -Strange a vu tous les futurs possibles et seul ce scénario était valable. » fit, doucement, Nathaniel.

Sans un mot, Tony se leva de sa chaise et s'approchant du jeune couple angélique, il les serra, très fort, dans ses bras.

Réalisant que le milliardaire les remerciait et leur donnait son absolution, Nathaniel et Joseph fondirent en larmes, se libérant du poids de leurs actes sur leurs consciences.

Bouleversé, Lucifer se joignit au groupe et entoura Nathaniel et la version alternative de son neveu , d'une étreinte réconfortante et chaleureuse. Steve les rejoignit aussi, désirant consoler Joseph et lui assurer que tout irait bien.

Clint, Scott, Bruce et Stephen attendirent leur tour pour donner une accolade aux jeunes anges, exprimant ainsi leur reconnaissance.

….

Lucifer, assis au chevet de Daniel, donnait le biberon à son bébé et racontait sa journée, en même temps, au jeune inconscient alité sur le lit.

Nathaniel et Joseph étaient repartis dans leur exploration des autres univers. Leur mission était accomplie : la Terre était sauvée et un autre avenir, plus serein, se profilait pour les personnes qui comptaient au jeune couple d'anges.

Steve avait reçu la visite de Michael et au grand chagrin de Lucifer et consternation, ce fut le coup de foudre entre son jumeau et Captain America.

Clint et Scott se révélèrent être âme sœur comme ils le soupçonnaient déjà. Tony, conscient de sa chance, décida de se consacrer à sa vie de famille et profitait de l'instant présent avec sa fille Morgan et sa femme, Pepper.

Bruce, n'ayant jamais oublié Natasha, son âme sœur, préféra passer la plupart de son temps en laboratoire.

« -Lucifer, Nathaniel va bien ? »

La question pétrifia Lucifer qui berçait son fils en fredonnant une comptine et l'archange se retourna vers le lit de Daniel.

Le plus magnifique des spectacles s'offrit aux yeux de Lucifer : Daniel, dont le cocon protecteur avait disparu, dévisageait l'archange et leur fils et se redressait, lentement, sur son lit.

Lucifer s'installa près de Daniel et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front du jeune homme. Daniel sourit de plaisir et prit Nathaniel entre ses bras.

« -Bonjour, Nathaniel, fit-il, en contemplant affectueusement son fils. Papa est de retour. »

Lucifer vit combien Daniel rayonnait et déglutit devant la sérénité que dégageaient les traits du père de son enfant.

« -Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné aux mains de Glenn, commença l'archange, d'une voix pleine de remords et de culpabilité . Je ne savais pas…

-Tu n'es en rien responsable, Lucifer, interrompit Dan, gentiment. Je t'ai encouragé aussi à te rendre auprès de Chloé et de Trixie. Tu as bien fait : tu as protégé la mère de mon enfant et Trixie. Je t'ai montré plus que je ne le voulais cette nuit-là. J'en suis désolé. »

Touché et impressionné par la capacité de Daniel à pardonner, Lucifer embrassa tendrement le jeune homme qui accepta le baiser, les yeux clos .

Puis se détachant de Daniel, l'archange entoura sa famille d'une étreinte pleine d'amour.

« -Marions-nous et sortons ensemble, proposa Lucifer, en caressant les cheveux de son humain.

-Normalement, les gens commencent par sortir ensemble avant de se marier, fit remarquer Daniel, pouffant de rire.

-Nous ne sommes pas des gens normaux, Daniel darling. »

Le jeune homme leva son visage vers celui de Lucifer et souriant, il approuva :

« -Non, nous ne le sommes pas. Oui, marions-nous. »

Lucifer et Daniel s'échangèrent un baiser passionné pour sceller la promesse de leur future union.

Fin

Le 26/04/20

Duneline


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 alternatif :

Je poste une fin alternative à ma fic. A vous de décider quel chapitre 6 vous préférez ! )

L'expression de Lucifer s'assombrit dangereusement lorsque Nathaniel eut terminé son avertissement.

Tony posa une main apaisante sur le bras de l'archange, prévenant toute velléité de violence de la part du maître des Enfers.

« -Easy, Hellboy, fit le génie milliardaire, calmement. Ecoutons ce qu'il a à dire. »

Nathaniel attendit que l'ambiance se détendit et avec sérénité, il tourna son attention sur Dan.

« -Je vous promets que vous saurez tout, déclara-t-il. Mais avant de commencer, il y a une chose que je dois faire. Joseph ! »

Un ange blond aux yeux bleus, grand et bien bâti, apparut auprès de Nathaniel et Tony l'étudia méticuleusement.

Le visage de ce Joseph avait le bel ovale et la jolie régularité des traits de Lucifer mais l'arc des sourcils, la forme des yeux et les lèvres interpellaient le milliardaire qui semblait les avoir vus chez une personne de sa connaissance : Steve Rogers.

« -Joseph Emmanuel Rogers-Morningstar, mon cousin, présenta Nathaniel, avec un sourire et en prenant la main de son cousin. Mon âme sœur aussi. »

Il rit gentiment, en apercevant l'expression offusquée et mécontente de Lucifer dont les yeux s'étaient figés sur les doigts entrelacés de son neveu et son fils de l'autre univers.

« -Dad a un sacré sens de l'humour, maugréa Lucifer.

-Grand-Père n'y est pour rien, assura Joseph. Nous nous sommes choisis mutuellement. Mais ceci est une autre histoire. »

Les deux âmes sœurs se consultèrent du regard et se plaçant , chacun, de part et d'autre du lit de Dan, Nathaniel et Joseph débutèrent de réciter une incantation, les yeux clos et les mains au-dessus du patient.

Des flux d'énergie dorée et argentée surgirent des deux anges et s'entrecroisèrent avec celle, bleue, du champs de force protecteur de Dan.

Fusionnant ensemble, les flux entrèrent en Daniel et le recouvrirent totalement. Puis avec une profonde inspiration, Dan émergea du coma dans lequel il était plongé depuis un mois.

« -Daniel. » fit Lucifer, incrédule mais heureux.

Dan, sans hésitation, se jeta dans les bras de l'archange qui l'accueillit dans une étreinte chaleureuse et passionnée.

….

Dan, en tenue d'hôpital, donnait le biberon à Nathaniel, installé confortablement dans le fauteuil de sa chambre médicale.

L'être entier du jeune père rayonnait d'une joie sereine et paisible. Lucifer, debout à ses côtés, l'observait, attendri par le tableau du bonheur familial qu'offrait Daniel avec Nathaniel.

« -Vôtre présence est requise, Lucifer, informa Friday. La réunion va commencer.

-Je viens dans cinq minutes, Friday . » répliqua l'archange dont les yeux n'avaient pas quitté Daniel et leur fils.

Lucifer s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Daniel et déposant un tendre baiser sur le front du jeune père, il murmura :

« -Je te demande pardon de t'avoir laissé à la merci de Glenn. J'aurai dû t'emmener avec moi ce jour-là. Je suis désolé, Daniel. »

Dan posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Lucifer, le faisant taire.

« -Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, lucifer, expliqua le jeune homme, avec sollicitude. Tu n'es en rien responsable et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as protégé Chloé et Trixie et pour cela, je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant. »

L'archange, touché par la capacité de Daniel à pardonner et à se montrer compréhensif, l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres et proposa :

« -Vivons ensemble, Daniel. Sois mon époux, mon ami, mon confident et mon amant. »

Dan, ému, eut les larmes aux yeux, n'ayant jamais espéré autant de Lucifer. La gorge serrée par l'émotion, il ne put qu'acquiescer son consentement.

L'archange, heureux, enlaça sa précieuse famille contre lui.

….

Nathaniel remarqua l'intérêt de Steve qui dévisageait, fasciné, Joseph et vit que Lucifer les avait rejoints dans la salle de meeting.

« -Je souhaiterai vous montrer l'avenir tel qu'il aurait dû être. » fit Nathaniel qui claqua des doigts.

Dans un flash de lumière aveuglante, Steve, Tony, Scott, Bruce, Clint et Stephen, ainsi que Lucifer, furent transportés dans une réalité apocalyptique : autour d'eux, se dressaient des ruines, des décombres de buildings et des hurlements, entrecoupés de sanglots lointains, résonnaient dans les cieux obscurcis par des colonnes de fumée épaisse.

Horrifiés, choqués par le spectacle de désolation et cataclysmique de ce qui fut New York, les Avengers restèrent pétrifiés un long moment, refusant d'admettre que le sol était rouge du sang et que des corps se putréfiaient sur place.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Steve, se reprenant et promenant des regards consternés autour de lui.

-Il s'agit de l'avenir de la timeline originelle de vôtre univers, expliqua Nathaniel, résigné. Lucifer, assisté par l'armée céleste, s'est lancé dans une croisade sanglante pour venger la mort de son fils. Il a ravagé la Terre et l'a mise à feu et à sang. Avec l'approbation de son Père, rendu fou de douleur et de fureur par la mort de Daniel. Les Avengers ont été tués lors de leur affrontement avec l'armée des anges. »

Stephen sortit de sa stupeur et murmura :

« -Alors, si je comprends bien, nous ne sommes pas les versions de la timeline originelle mais celle de la réalité alternative que vous avez créée en manipulant des événements du passé ? »

Joseph confirma de la tête et continua les explications :

« -Dans la timeline d'origine, Lucifer et Dan ne sont pas en couple. Après une nuit ensemble, grâce à son essence divine, Dan a pu concevoir Nathaniel sans que Lucifer ne s'en douta. Il demandera l'aide de Tony et malgré toutes les mesures de discrétion et de sécurité, Ross sera mis au fait de la condition exceptionnelle de Dan et l'enlèvera. Dan et son bébé subira des tests, des expérimentations. Les scientifiques disséqueront Dan vivant et provoqueront la mort du bébé accidentellement. »

Un silence se fit parmi les Avengers et Lucifer, tremblant de fureur et de rage, regretta de ne pas avoir torturé Ross et ses acolytes. Tony, s'apercevant que l'archange était au bord de l'implosion, se pressa d'intervenir :

« -Dan et Nathaniel sont vivants et en sécurité dans nôtre réalité, Wingman. »

Lucifer se concentra sur les paroles de Tony et parvint à calmer son envie de meurtre, songeant à la peine et à la culpabilité que devait éprouver son soi originelle.

« -Je me suis fait passer pour Glenn, fit Nathaniel, en jaugeant les réactions des Avengers et de Lucifer. J'ai dû torturer Dan pour que Tony pusse le secourir et que je me fasse emprisonner au raft. Afin que je souffle l'idée du kidnapping de Dan au Secrétaire de la Défense. Il était nécessaire que l'enlèvement de Dan et les expérimentations se déroulèrent plus tôt : Lucifer devait recevoir l'appel de détresse de Dan et avoir un électrochoc, en voyant son état. »

Joseph passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille de son âme sœur et défia du regard Lucifer et Tony de porter un jugement sur les actions de Nathaniel.

« -Ce scénario a été approuvé par nôtre Grand-Père de vôtre réalité, fit Joseph. Car c'était le seul scénario, parmi tant d'autres, qui avait le plus de probabilité de réussir. »

…

Nathaniel et Joseph, faisant face aux Avengers et à Lucifer, attendaient de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de leurs actions.

« -Ok, fit Tony, à la surprise de tous. Je n'approuve pas vos méthodes mais je dois reconnaître que vous avez sauvé nôtre réalité. Morgan et Pepper sont en vie grâce à vous. Je suppose que les remords et la culpabilité d'avoir agi à l'encontre de vôtre code moral constituent déjà une punition en soi. »

Steve étonna Joseph, en le prenant dans une étreinte réconfortante. Lucifer hésita un instant avant d'envelopper Nathaniel dans des bras reconnaissants.

Soudain, Nathaniel, Joseph et Lucifer se raidirent. Les Avengers se tournèrent vers l'être céleste qui venait d'atterrir.

« -Daniel et Nathaniel seraient vivants dans vôtre réalité ? fit le Lucifer originelle, avec un sourire sinistre, dont les yeux rouges reflétaient de la folie et de la malice et dont l'aura dégageait une sauvagerie puissante. Excellente nouvelle ! »

Fin.

Le 30/04/20

Duneline


End file.
